


Ouch

by ladydragon76



Series: Pew Pew [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: DRAGONSHIP!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Megatron has Feelztm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pew Pew  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None here.  
>  **Notes:** Happy Birthday to DracoQueen22!! You rock so hard. You spoil us with so much AMAZING ficcage, here's a humble bitty drop in the ocean of the thanks and appreciation you deserve.  <3

_"Love me less now?"_

_"Too bad there's a war on."_

Megatron groaned and rolled over -again- on his berth. He was restless, his valve achingly empty, but worse, there was a vice around his spark he hadn't felt squeeze in an age, and it wouldn't ease up.

_"Love me less now?"_

They'd never said the words. Not like that. It was always 'I want you', and 'I need you'. Never _that_ word.

_"Too bad there's a war on."_ The words filled with bitterness and resentment.

_"Love me less now?"_

Or not at all, a cruel little voice whispered. Maybe once. Megatron had long ago been more comfortable with his feelings, but he knew not to push Sunstreaker. Not even when he was sure the emotions were shared. Sunstreaker was... cautious. And who could blame him. The stigma against spark-split twins was an ugly one. One which had never made sense to Megatron, but since when had prejudice ever made sense?

Megatron heaved a sigh and sat up in his dark quarters, optics shifting toward his console. It was late at night- later still at the _Ark_. Besides, Megatron couldn't call the Autobots and ask to speak to Sunstreaker. That would be ridiculous.

But not ridiculous enough, he thought, a grin curling his lips.

~ | ~

"What the frag?!" Sideswipe yelped as he entered their quarters ahead of Sunstreaker.

"What the frag wha-" Sunstreaker froze, optics locked on the large box, wrapped in bright metallic holiday paper, in the middle of their front room. "The frag?!"

"Right?" Sideswipe said then crossed to the... gift. "It's for you~"

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at his twin and stomped forward, finger jabbed at Sideswipe's face. "If this is some new prank from you or Jazz, I'm going to drown you both in pea soup green paint. Ugly and dead."

Sideswipe laughed even as he stepped back, hands coming up in surrender. "This is not me, bro, and me and Jazz are on a prank war hiatus."

Sunstreaker prodded at the bond, glaring hard enough to strip his brother's finish, but Sideswipe maintained his innocence. "Fine." He grabbed the tag, and sure enough it was labeled with his name in crisp, neat glyphs, and nothing else.

Wait. Glyphs. Not English as the Autobots had taken to using. Sunstreaker looked again and felt heat and ice pour through his lines in one rush. "Frag me," he gasped as he shivered.

"Bro? Sunny?" Sideswipe asked, stepping closer and reaching out a hand to grip Sunstreaker's arm.

"Megatron. It's from Megatron."

Sunstreaker found himself yanked away from the box, and stumbled with his twin right into the wall next to the door. "Sides!"

"I'll have it scanned. Could be-"

"Shut up," Sunstreaker said, pulling away to return to the gift. "It's not a bomb."

"Look, I get it, history and that romp the other day, but... Sunny. He's not the same mech anymore."

An angry fist gave Sunstreaker's spark a rough squeeze. "I know," he said softly then proceeded to peel away the wrapping paper anyway. It was nowhere near Christmas, but the gold and silver paper was clearly holiday stock. Not that Sunstreaker cared, he just wanted to know what his old lover had decided to sneak into the _Ark_ for him.

" _How_ did they get that big old box in here?" Sideswipe asked, echoing Sunstreaker's thoughts. "I mean, ok, the brats get in all the time, but all five of them could be in that thing with Soundwave."

"Who the frag knows?" Sunstreaker gripped the edge of the lid, braced himself for anything -including Soundwave and his brats to leap out in attack- then opened the box. "The frag?"

"You keep saying that," Sideswipe pointed out, ever so helpfully.

Sunstreaker cast a glare at his twin, then reached into the bottom of the box to lift out a single datapad and thumb it on. He read, then read again. Then read it once more.

"Dude. You're killin' me here!" Sideswipe bounced next to Sunstreaker but wisely didn't try to read or snatch away the datapad.

Sunstreaker's mouth worked, but his vocalizer wouldn't engage the first few tries.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe said more gently, his hand resting on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"Peace treaty," Sunstreaker finally rasped out. "It's a draft of a peace treaty." He looked up at Sideswipe, completely at a loss. "This can't be real?"

Sideswipe, for his part, gaped and slowly shook his helm. "I don't know. I think we should show Prime?" It came out a question.

"Nothing personal on it," Sunstreaker answered the unasked. "Make Prime's day?"

"Probably should. I mean-"

Anger burst with a sudden thought through Sunstreaker, rocking Sideswipe back in reaction, but Sunstreaker paid no mind. He stormed over to their console and jabbed at the keys. "The frag is your boss?!" Sunstreaker demanded the instant Soundwave's face appeared on the screen.

A red visor blinked, Soundwave's shoulders tensing in visible surprise, though he recovered quickly. " _Quarters._ "

"Then transfer the fucking call!"

Soundwave's visor flickered, but the screen went to standby before resolving once more, this time to show Megatron's face.

" _Sunstreaker_ ," Megatron greeted with a smile, though that quickly faltered. " _You are angry._ "

"No. I'm slagging _furious_." Sunstreaker lifted the datapad. "Am I buying peace with my spike here? Is that the deal? You'll agree to end your stupid frelling war so long as I fuck you when you like?" If he weren't so angry, Sunstreaker would have enjoyed the look of shock on Megatron's face.

But it faded fast to a quickly hidden pain. " _No. Take the treaty to Prime_ ," Megatron said, his voice softer than Sunstreaker could recall hearing before. It melted the anger and brought a bit of guilt up, but Primus in the Pit, what was he supposed to think? " _I have done a lot of thinking, and if Optimus is truly worthy of you following, then I will work **with** him for peace._ "

Sunstreaker cycled his vents and forced away the tension. "And us?"

" _I've missed you,_ " Megatron said with surprising bluntness and honesty. " _But if we are to be a we in the future, then I have a lot to work out first, don't I_?"

Sunstreaker gave a curt nod. "Yeah. You do. Sex ain't enough." Hot as Megatron still was. Primus. "I'll give Prime the datapad, but I swear on Sideswipe's life, if this is some whacky new plot, no force in the universe- not even Prime's puppy optics and disappointed in me lecture will keep me from ripping out your spark. Got it?"

" _Understood,_ " Megatron replied. " _Thank you, Sunstreaker._ "

"Thank me by not betraying me again," Sunstreaker shot back and closed the comm before Megatron could reply.

"Ouch, bro."

"What? He didn't deserve that?" Sunstreaker headed for the door. "Come on. I'm not dealing with Prime alone on this."

Sideswipe chortled as he followed after Sunstreaker. "Please. Like I'd miss?" He slung an arm around Sunstreaker's shoulders. _Love ya, Sunshine. No matter how this works out, I'm here._

Sunstreaker offered his twin a smirk. "Hopefully it works out right. I always wanted you to get a taste of him."

Sunstreaker was still laughing at the face Sideswipe made when they reached Prime's office.

**Author's Note:**

> *My apologies for being late. My household (including me) have been struck down by the plague this whole week, and I literally lost a day somewhere. <3 Happy extended Birthday! ^_^


End file.
